


Maybe...

by penguin_lover394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_lover394/pseuds/penguin_lover394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school AU where Dean is an openly bisexual guy who has been crushing on the openly gay Castiel for a long time and finally gets the courage to ask him out. Castiel is afraid to have the commitment it takes to have sex, and Dean doesn't want to push him, but he hopes to get there soon. He's wanted Castiel for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic ever, so please read this and let me know what you think.

*Beep beep beep…* Dean woke up with a groan and reached over to hit the snooze button so he could sleep just a little longer…..but then he looked at the time. “Dammit, I’m late again!” He jumped out of bed and started rummaging around for some clothes. He ended up throwing on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, both of which were probably dirty, not that he cared. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door, texting Sam on the way to his car.  
‘Why didn’t you wake me up?’ He jumped in his car and drove to school,, breaking a few traffic laws on the way. He checked his phone as he ran up the school stair.   
‘I did. You told me to fuck off. Again.’ Dean chuckled in spite of his agitated mood. Sam always managed to make him laugh. Even though he was his annoying little brother.   
Dean finally made it to class, not bothering to stop at his locker. His books for his first class were in his backpack anyway. He tried to sneak in quietly, but as usual, it didn’t work.   
“Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Winchester.” Dean swore under his breath and then replied loudly enough for his teacher to hear as he sat in his desk.  
“Sorry Ms. Webster…” Dean was late a lot. He couldn’t help it; he really loved sleep. And what with both of his parents working early in the morning and Sammy’s school starting earlier than his, he had to wake himself up. And that was hard. But at least he usually made it to school half way through first period, and he did all the homework. Most of the time.  
As the teacher continued on with the lesson, Dean couldn’t help help but glancing in his direction, hoping not to be noticed. It’s not that he was afraid of other people in the class noticing, no, that wasn’t it. Dean was openly bisexual. He just didn’t want him to see. Castiel. But sometimes, even though Dean tells himself it’s just his imagination, he thinks he sees him glancing back. Just like this time.  
Dean looked away quickly, hoping to God that Castiel hadn’t seen him. But for the rest of the day, Dean couldn’t help but thinking about that messy black hair, those pale hands that never seemed to stay still, and those eyes. God, those eyes. So blue, suck a deep, gorgeous blue. Dean smiled to himself as he drove home. 

 

* * * *

 

Dean actually made it to school on time the next day. He was even early enough to sit on the back steps and smoke. Something he knew he shouldn’t do, but sometimes couldn’t help it. He heard the doors open and looked up to see who it was….and his heart nearly stopped. It was Castiel. He stopped dead on the third step down and look petrified for a moment. But then he frowned.  
“Are you smoking?” He almost sounded irritated.  
Dean had to clear his throat before answering. “Yeah, so?” Dean couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d been wanting to talk to this guy for ages, and by some miracle, he was. He didn’t plan on screwing it up. “Castiel, right? What are you doing out here.”  
Castiel walked down the steps and sat a few feet away from him, setting his books between them, before he answered. “I come out here every morning so I don’t have to deal with the douche bags who think they fucking own this school.”  
Dean stared at him for a few seconds, shocked momentarily that such language could come from such a beautiful mouth. “That sounds like a reasonable reason. I’d do it too, if I woke up early enough.” He thought he saw Castiel grin slightly out of the corner of his eye, but he might have been imagining it.  
“If that why you’re late practically every day?” Castiel asked. Dean couldn’t help but hope that he noticed that because he was paying attention, not because it was obvious. He pushed the hope down.  
“Yeah, pretty much.” They sat in silence until Dean finished his smoke, and then they both went back inside, melting into the crowd and separating before getting to first period. Dean smiled. It was such a small interaction, but it was more than Dean thought would ever happen. He formed a plan in his head, hoping that it would work.

 

* * * *

 

Later that night when he got home, he knocked lightly on Sam’s door, entering when he was permitted.  
“Hey Sammy.” He leaned against the door after he closed it, waiting for Sam to look up from his book. When he did, he looked irritated. Just like he always did when his reading was interrupted.   
“What do you want?”  
“I have a favor to ask. Not a big one, so don’t freak out.”  
“What is it?”  
“Just make sure I get up before you leave tomorrow. And by up, I mean out of bed and getting ready or eating at least. Can you do that?” Dean looked at his little brother hopefully.  
Sam contemplated his question with his best bitch face. “Why?”  
Dean sighed. He should have known this was coming. “I just...don’t wanna be late again, that’s all.” He refused to look his brother in the eye. Sam snorted.  
“You’re lying. There’s someone you wanna see.” Dean started to protest but Sam interrupted him; “What’s in it for me?”  
Dean sighed again and rubbed his hand over his face. “I’ll do all the chores tomorrow.”  
Sam sat up straighter, a look of disbelief on his face. “All of them? Promise?”   
Dean smiled at the look of excitement in his little brother’s eyes. “Yes, I promise. Even cleaning the toilet.” He grinned. He knew Sam hated that the most.  
“Deal!” He smiled a huge smile. “Damn, whoever this girl - or guy - is, you must like ‘em a lot to do this.” Dean just smiled and left the room.

 

* * * *

 

Dean woke up to him Sam jumping on him. Dean shoved him off of his chest. “What the hell man?!”  
Sam just shrugged. “You wanted me to wake you up. I’m gonna check on you again after I eat.”   
Dean grumbled and buried his face in his pillow….that is until he remembered why he had Sam wake him up in the first place. He jumped up and showered quickly. By the time Sam came back into his room, he was rummaging through his closet in his jeans. Hearing his door open, he threw up his arms. “I have no idea what I should wear!”  
“White T-shirt and your blue plaid button up. You know, the one that looks like it’s supposed to be long-sleeved but doesn’t go past the elbows?” Dean could hear the smile in his voice, but ignored it as his eyes widened. It was perfect.  
“Thanks Sammy!” As he started putting on the shirt he heard Sam mutter a thank you and leave. After that Dean put on some deodorant and cologne. He had enough time to eat a bowl of cereal before he left.  
As he drove to school, his nerves got worse, so he turned on some Metallica to try and relax. As he pulled up to the school he took a deep breath before exiting his car. Then he went straight to the back stairs, not bothering to go to his locker first. He had just set his backpack down and sat his butt down beside it when he heard the door open. He turned around and couldn’t help but smile as he saw Castiel walk down the steps and sit beside him. He also couldn’t help but notice that he sat just the tiniest bit closer this time.   
“Awake on time again I see.” Castiel grinned at him. Dean grinned back and nodded. “You aren’t smoking this time.” He sounded slightly pleased when he said it.  
“I don’t smoke every day.” That was the first time Dean had said that in a defensive tone.  
Castiel looked at him. “Then why are you back here?” He tilted his head to the side slightly, and Dean found it incredibly endearing. He smiled slyly.  
“Maybe I’m just avoiding all the douche bags that think they own this fucking school.” Castiel laughed. He had an amazing laugh.  
“Did you just quote me?” He smiled at Dean, a real, full smile, and Dean thought his heart might just stop.  
“Maybe…” He grinned. After that, they sat and talked about random things. All too soon, it was time to head to first period. Dean sighed quietly as he got up.

 

* * * *

 

The rest of the week went like this, and each night Dean would dream of blue eyes and messy black hair and pale hands all over him. This caused a little bit of a problem in the morning, but Dean didn’t mind too much.  
On Friday, as Dean drove to school, he steeled his nerves. He sat on his usual step and waited until Castiel had sat beside him (the space between them had lessened a little each day, until they were sitting barely a foot away) before he spoke up.  
“Hey Castiel?”  
“Yeah?”  
Dean took a deep breath before saying “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?” He help his breath.  
Castiel grinned. “Isn’t that what we’re doing now?”  
Dean huffed slightly. “Yeah, but I mean, off of school grounds, like, maybe a movie? Tonight at 8?” Dean couldn’t look at him.  
Castiel was silent for a moment, and then Dean heard writing. He looked up as Castiel handed him a piece of paper. “I’d love to. Text me later and I’ll give you my address.” And then he was gone. Dean felt like he was gonna explode with excitement. He got up and went to class.

 

* * * *

 

He texted Castiel the second the last bell rang. He knew he was gonna sound overly eager, but he didn’t care. He was too excited.  
‘Pick you up at 7:30?’  
The reply came a lot faster than he expected. ‘Sounds good.’ Dean smiled and got another text a few seconds later with an address.  
He arrived at Castiel’s house at 7:25 and knocked on his door before he could chicken out. He smiled when Castiel opened the door. “Did you change clothes?”   
Castiel looked down at himself. “Maybe…” He looked up at Dean sheepishly. “Why, does it look bad?”  
Dean smiled. “You look great. You ready to go?”  
“Yeah.” Cas followed him to his car and whistled when he saw it. “Nice car.” Dean lit up.  
“You know cars? Something we have in common. This is my baby.” They got in and Dean started driving.  
“I can see why. 1967 Chevy Impala. Probably one of the best cars anyone could own.”  
Dean snorted. “Probably?” Castiel laughed and dropped the conversation. They got to the movie and didn’t even pay much attention to it. The whole time they joked around and laughed.   
As they got back into the car after the movie, Castiel looked at Dean. “Hey Dean? You don’t have to take me home yet, do you?”  
Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “No. Why?”  
“I just don’t wanna go home.” Castiel looked out the window, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt.  
Dean was curious but figured he shouldn’t cross any lines on the first date. “Alright, sure.” And he drove them to the park. He parked in the local lot and got out, Castiel close behind him. When they sat down on a park bench, they sat only inches apart.   
“So...is there a particular reason you don’t wanna go home? Or am I crossing a line by asking?” Dean’s brow creases with a look of concern.  
Castiel stays silent, staring intently at the water fountain.  
Dean nodded to himself. “Alright, I won’t pry. But I will do this.” Dean reached over and laced Castiel’s fingers with his own. He couldn’t help the warm feeling he got when Castiel smiled and squeezed his fingers. Dean took a deep breath.  
“Hey Cas?” Castiel looked up at him and Dean leaned in before his nerves stopped him and kissed him gently on the lips, being careful not to push any farther than Cas wanted to go. But then Cas tilted his head and deepened the kiss, and Dean couldn’t help himself. He’d wanted this for a long time. He put a hand on the back of Castiel’s neck and kissed him harder. Castiel responded in like, but when Dean put his free hand on the inside of Castiel’s thigh, unable to help himself, Cas flinched and pulled back.  
Dean moved his hands and blushed. “I-I’m sorry… That was a little much.” He avoided Castiel’s gaze.   
“It’s fine. I’m just….nevermind.” Cas folded his hands in his lap and stared down at them.  
Dean wanted to ask but didn’t want to further ruin his chances. “Hey Cas?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I hope this doesn’t ruin my chances of getting a second date?” Dean looked at Castiel hopefully.  
Cas looked up at him and smiled. A real genuine smile. Dean’s heart warmed at the sight of it. “Of course not Dean. I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel frowned. "You're smoking again." He walked down the steps and sat a few feet from Dean, avoiding the smoke. At least Dean had the good graces to look a little ashamed.  
"I know. I'm sorry Cas. I had a rough night." Dean put out the cancer stick and stared at his feet. He looked highly upset. Cas took his hand.  
"What happened?"  
Dean sighed. "My dad and I got into it again. He still doesn't approve of me being bi. We had a huge fight. He kept saying it was 'wrong' and 'unnatural'. I told him to drive off a cliff. The things he says about me... God, no wonder Sammy's still in the closet."  
Cas hugged him, hard. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like having a disapproving father." Cas thought for a minute. "Wait... Sam's....?"  
Dean chuckled. "He's not full out gay. He's bi like me. What are the odds, huh? He's even got this big crush on a kid in his class. Kid tells me every thing." Dean smiled fondly.  
Cas smiled too. They had been together for two months, and Cas still didn't think he would ever get over that smile, that special one he only saw when Dean was thinking about his little brother.   
"Hey, tell you what. Come over to my house later, we'll pop in a movie and forget about last night, ok?"  
Dean smiled. "Deal."   
* * * * *  
Dean couldn't help but be nervous. He'd never been to Cas' house before. He knew he lived with his mom, so he wasn't worried about the 'disapproving father', he was just nervous about what might happen. Cas had only let him get as far as removing his shirt, but they had also never been alone in a room with four walls and a door before. It had been in the impala when they'd gotten that far, and Cas stopped cause he thought it was too open.  
Dean knew there were other reasons too. Cas never actually said it, but he seemed afraid to have sex. Dean wasn't gonna push him, but he did hope to get there eventually. So when he pulled up in front of Cas' house later that day, he was prepared.  
Cas opened the door almost as soon as he knocked, and the first thing he did after Dean was inside was push him against the door and kiss him passionately.   
He pulled back and smiled. "Hi."  
Dean chuckled. "Why don't I usually get that hello?"  
"Because usually there are people around. It's just us. Mom's on a business trip. C'mon, let's go start that movie."  
Cas lead Dean up to his room. Dean stood leaning against the door, watching Cas put in the movie. When Cas turned around and saw him there, he came up and kissed him again.   
Dean smiled into the kiss and then switched their positions, pushing Cas into the door and shoving his tongue down Castiel's throat. Cas moaned quietly. The sound went straight to Dean's crotch.   
Dean shivered slightly before kissing Cas' neck, sucking lightly at the sensitive skin there. Cas' hands started pulling at Dean's jacket, so Dean let it slide from his arms.   
Dean started dragging Cas toward the bed, pushing him down onto it. He got Cas' shirt off and started kissing down his torso, sucking marks on the way.   
Dean lightly kissed Castiel's nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking a little harder than he probably should. Cas didn't seem to mind though, as far as Dean could tell. Cas kept making the most wonderful noises, every single one going to Dean's crotch.  
Cas stopped him when Dean went to unbutton his jeans. "Dean..."  
Dean kisses his lips gently. "I know you don't want sex. That's not what I'm asking. I just wanna blow you. Will you let me?" Dean looked into his eyes, smiling when Cas slowly nodded yes.  
Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Cas' jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. He couldn't help but stare for a few seconds when Cas' erection was freed. It was very impressive. Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing and biting along Cas' hips, then his inner thighs.   
The sounds Cas was making were heavenly. Dean licked up Cas' length and almost groaned himself at the sound that came from Cas' mouth. Dean licked the tip of Cas' erection before taking all of him in his mouth.   
"Oh god, do you even have a gag reflex?"  
Dean smiled and didn't answer. His mouth was a little full, after all. Dean stared moving up and down, swirling his tongue around as he did. He went slowly, and as a result it wasn't long before Cas fisted his hands in Dean's hair and thrust his hips up. Dean put his hands on Casas hips and held him down. On his next pass up, he started sucking a little, moving a little faster as he did.  
"Oh fuck, Dean-" Cas' words were cut off by a moan as Dean sucked harder.   
"Dean...I think I'm gonna-" Cas didn't finish, moaning again as Dean swirled his tongue. Dean knew what he meant though. He sucked one last time and Cas came with an I coherent shout. Dean took it all and swallowed. He then sat back on his heels and just looked at Cas.   
"You are so gorgeous after you've had an orgasm." Cas kicked him lightly with his foot and sat up. And couldn't help but notice the bulge in Dean's pants.   
Cas grinned and pushed Dean back on the bed. "Cas, what are y-" Cas silenced him with a kiss, managing to get Dean's pants off in the process. "Cas, you don't have to..." Dean said when Cas pulled back to look at Dean's cock, which was standing up.  
Cas shimmied down between Dean's legs. "I want to." And then he took Dean into his mouth, coving what he couldn't take with his hand.   
Dean didn't last long. It only took a minute of sucking and Cas moving his head up and down before Dean fisted his hands in Cas' hair as a warning and came, shouting a mangled version of Cas' name in the process. Cas swallowed all that Dean gave him, then layed beside him and pulled the covers on top of both of them.  
The last thing Cas felt before he fell asleep was Dean kissing his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. And things moved a little faster than I expected, but hey, this is the thought that came to mind, so I wrote it! Hope you like it, please leave feedback. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

     Dean was home sick today. Cas missed him, but he planned on asking if he could come over after school to see him. Cas smiled to himself. He thought he would like taking care of Dean while he was sick. Or at least, the way it strengthened the bong they shared. 

     Cas felt someone shove him from behind, causing him to nearly face plant into the tile floor. "Hey faggot, where's your boyfriend?" Cas heard laughter as he steadied himself. _'Fantastic. It's Drew.'_ Cas thought to himself. He tried to walk away, but Drew grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

     "Hey fag, I'm talking to you! Where's your boyfriend? Is he home sick? Well, he isn't here to save your sorry ass today." Cas knew that Drew would never confront him when Dean was around. Dean wasn't bigger than Drew, but he was stronger and a better fighter. Cas had rather enjoyed these last few months of not getting his head shoved in a toilet.

     He turned and tried walking away again, but Drew got in front of him and blocked his path. When Cas tried to get around him, Drew punched him in the face, hitting him right beside his left eye. That would leave a nasty bruise. Cas hit him in the stomach and ran, but he wasn't fast enough. Drew's gang of idiots grabbed him and knocked him down. They kicked him in the ribs and stomach a few times before dragging him to the nearest bathroom. Cas put up a fight, but there were to many of them. The shoved his head in one of the toilet bowls and hit the plunger. Then they just left him there.

     Cas laid there leaning over the toilet, letting his hair drip dry for a minute. He knew that if he didn't, his shirt would get soaked. He had an extra one in his locker just in case, but he would rather not use it. Once his hair was no longer acting like a leaky faucet, he used the hand dryer to dry his hair, and decided he had had enough school for one day. He texted Dean.

    _Hey, can I come over?  ~Cas_

_**Sure. After school? -DW**_

_Actually I was thinking more along the lines of now. That ok?  ~Cas_

_**Definitely. :) See you soon. -DW**_

Cas smiled. It still baffled him that the tough Dean Winchester used smiley faces in his texts.  Cas headed out to his car.

*   *   *

     Cas knocked on the Winchester's door and entered when he heard a muffled 'It's open!' from the other side. He found Dean laying on the living room couch. "Hello Dean."

     Dean looked up and smiled...until he saw the black eye Cas was sporting. "What the hell happened?" Dean was beyond angry, Cas could tell, but he was also worried. Dean got up and started to walk over to him.

     "No, lay back down, you're sick. You need rest." Cas tried to push him towards the couch again.

     "To hell with rest. What happened?" Dean put his hands on either side of Castiel's face and examined his eye closely. "You need ice. Get the swelling down." He started to head for the kitchen but Cas stopped him.

     "You lay down. I'll get it. Do you want anything? Some soup?" Cas looked at him, eyes full of concern, and saw the look he already knew to well there. "Hey. Let someone else take care of you for once, okay?" Cas went to the kitchen before Dean could give him an answer. He grabbed a bowl and turned around, only to find Dean sitting at the kitchen table. "Dean-"

     "We can't eat in the living room. Being sick is no exception." Dean grinned at him. "Besides, I wanted to see you play housewife."

     Cas snorted. "Most housewives don't cook with a black eye." He set a pan of soup on the stove to let it warm.

     Dean's face fell. "You never told me what happened." Cas sighed. 

     "Drew happened. He and his thugs jumped me. That's why I'm here before school is out." Cas didn't mention that it only happened cause Dean wasn't there. He knew Dean would never forgive himself.

     "That son of a bitch! I'll kick his ass!" Cas remained silent as he set the bowl full of hot soup in front of Dean, then headed for the freezer to get himself an ice pack. He turned to see Dean blowing on his soup, then sat down beside him at the table, holding the washcloth-wrapped ice pack to his eye. He silently watched Dean eat for a few seconds, then looked around the kitchen. It had only been two and a half months and he already knew this place better than his own home. He was over here more often than not. Mary Winchester was a very nice woman, very supportive and accepting and kind. John Winchester....well, he was tolerant. At least when Castiel was around.

     When Dean finished his soup, Cas put the bowl and the ice pack in the sink. They both headed for the living room to watch TV. Cas sat on one end of the couch and Dean laid down and put his head in Castiel's lap. Cas started running his hands through Dean's hair, and Dean was soon sleeping soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another short chapter. Sorry about that, I've been having a case of writers block. I'll try to get rid of it so I can post more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even though not a lot happened. Please leave feedback, I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long it has taken to write again. This chapter will also probably be short. Actually, all of them probably will. Sorry.

     Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch watching a movie when John Winchester came home from work. He saw them sitting on the couch together, Dean's head in Castiel's lap. He frowned. He tried to be tolerant, but this was getting ridiculous. 

     "Hey Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" John called to his son. Dean nodded and got up to follow his dad into the kitchen. Castiel tried not to listen, but he couldn't help but overhear. The TV just wasn't distracting enough.

      _ **"Hey dad, what's up?"**_ Cas heard Dean ask. Cas froze at the response.

      _"Dean, this is getting ridiculous. He's here all the time."_

      ** _"So? He's my boyfriend. People who are dating generally hang out a lot, dad."_**

     John sighed. _"No, boys and girls who are dating hang out together. Boys shouldn't date other boys. It isn't natural. Being gay isn't natural"_

      ** _".... I thought you were fine with this?"_**

    _"I tolerate it. But not anymore. You have a problem, son, and we need to take care of it. I've been looking for doctors and-"_

    _**"Dad what the hell?! There's nothing wrong with me! And there sure as hell isn't anything wrong with him! I don't need a doctor!"**_

      _"Yes, you do. This....isn't right."_

      _ **"You know what dad? Fuck you!"**_   Castiel looked up to see Dean coming back into the living room, red faced.

     "Dean?" Cas watched Dean grab his jacket.

     "C'mon Cas, we're leaving." He headed for the door, Castiel close behind.

     "Dean wait!" Dean ignored his father, slamming the door in his face as he left. 

     "We'll come back for your car later, when he's not here." Dean said as he got into the drivers seat of his car. Castiel just nodded as he got in the passenger side.

     They were silent for a long time. Dean muttered under his breath as he drove around, not knowing where to go. He drove out into the middle of nowhere and turned off onto a side rode and parked. He got out of the car and paced in front of the hood. Castiel got out and leaned against the car, silent. He knew Dean would talk when he was ready.

     About ten minutes later he stopped in front of Cas. "How much of that did you hear?" Castiel looked down, which was answer enough for Dean. "Dammit. Cas, I am so sorry. He's never done that before."

     "Dean, don't worry about it. I'm used to it. Not many people like the fact that I'm gay. I'm used to people telling me it's wrong."

     "BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE!" Dean shouted. "Sorry. But honestly, it's fucking stupid! There is nothing wrong with us! Nothing wrong with anybody like us. Whether they are bisexual, gay, lesbian, transgender, asexual, pansexual, whatever, there is  _nothing_ wrong with them. Nothing at all. And I'm fucking tired of it. It's people like my dad, people like Drew that are fucking up this planet with their intolerance, and I just want it to stop. It's like, some people are gay! Get over it!" Dean collapsed onto the ground, head in his hands. Castiel sat beside him.

     "Dean, I understand. I really do. I wish we could do something about it. But we can't." Dean looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. Castiel's breath caught. The tough, strong, take-no-shit Dean Winchester was crying. And then he buried his face in Castiel's shoulder. Dean cried, and Cas held him as he did so.

     After a while Dean calmed down. He looked up at his boyfriend, absolute adoration in his eyes. "Hey Cas? Can I stay at your house tonight?"

     Cas smiled. "Of course."

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

     Dean sat on a large four-poster bed in the guest bedroom at the Novak house. Castiel's mom was on a business trip, and his dad was in his home office. Dean stared at the wall and came to a decision. He was lonely. He got out his cell phone and texted his amazing boyfriend.

    _**Hey. :) -DW**_

      _Hello Dean. ~Cas_

      _ **I'm lonely. Come talk to me? -DW**_

    _My father is still awake Dean. He required us to sleep in separate rooms for a reason. ~Cas_

      ** _We'll be quiet. Promise. ;) -DW_**

     Castiel sighed. _Give me a few minutes. ~Cas_

      _ **Can't wait. See you soon baby. ;) -DW**_

     Cas chuckled to himself and got out of bed. He opened his door a crack to see if his dad was around. He wasn't. Cas snuck out of his room and down the hallway, quiet as a mouse, and entered the guest room, shutting the door behind him. He smiled as he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Hello Dean."

     "Hey. I missed you." Dean started kissing his neck, and he turned his head to give Dean better access. He moaned when Dean started to bite and suck at his neck.

     "Dean, this isn't a good idea with my father in the house."

     "We'll be fine as long as we're very quiet." Dean whispered against his neck. Then he turned him around,pressed him up against the door, and kissed him aggressively, grinding his hips into Castiel's. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth. Dean started kissing his neck again, stopping only to remove Castiel's night shirt. Then he turned him around and started for the bed, his mouth never leaving Castiel's skin until he pushed him onto the bed. Dean stared at Cas for a few seconds, then removed his own shirt.

     "Dean, we really shouldn't-" Dean silenced him by kissing him again. Dean bit Castiel's lower lip and Cas moaned. Dean started kissing down his neck to his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue over it. Castiel moaned again. "D-Dean...." Dean grinned and bit the nipple gently, earning another moan from Cas. He kissed his way back up to Castiel's mouth, shoving his tongue in his mouth and exploring. He reached down and palmed Castiel's erection through his sweat pants. Cas groaned into the kiss and Dean pulled away.

     "Trust me?" Cas looked at him with lust-blown pupils and nodded. Dean smiled and took off his pants and boxers, his erection springing free, then did the same for Cas. He leaned over and kissed him again, taking both of their cocks in his hand and stroking. Castiel's breath caught and he bucked into Dean's hand, groaning. Dean grinned and moved his own hips, rubbing their dicks together. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. "Oh god, Cas." He moved his hips again, stroking with his hand at the same time. Soon he established a rhythm. His pace quickened gradually, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back. Dean kissed him over and over again, his pace growing faster and his rhythm turning erratic. Their breath grew more and more ragged. Cas looked at Dean.

     "Dean, I'm gonna-" He moaned again, bucking his hips.

     "Let go baby. Come for me." The husky tone of Dean's lustful voice sent Cas over the edge. He bit into Dean's shoulder to muffle his cry as he came. He rode out his orgasm by bucking into Dean's hand, clawing into his back as he did so. Dean came soon after,then collapsed on top of Castiel, their semen mixing between them.

     After a minute Dean got up, Cas groaning in protest, and went into the small bathroom attached to the guest room. He came back with a damp washcloth and sat on the bed beside Cas and started wiping him clean. When he was finished he did the same for himself and then put the washcloth bak in the bathroom. When he came back he lay down beside Cas and pulled the blanket on top of both of them. They fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one ended up being longer than the others. I hope you liked it, and I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Thanks for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked the first chapter, feel free to let me know what you think. I would love to know if there is anything I should fix. I want to get better at writing and it will help a lot if you give criticism. Please be polite though. Thanks!


End file.
